


[翻译]When Clint Met Phil/ 当Clint遇上Phil

by ahenghere



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Coulson is mysterious, First Impressions, First Meetings, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahenghere/pseuds/ahenghere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>视线停留在他杯中的液体上，Clint用余光观察着那个西装男随意地坐到他旁边的吧凳上。西装男还没开口Clint就打断他：“我不在乎你效力的是哪一个大写字母组合的机构，我没兴趣。”他低声说。</p>
<p>我对Clint和Phil第一次碰面的设想。</p>
<p>作者按：我知道以前已经有人（非常有天赋的人）写过这个题材了，但我就是无法抗拒要写一小段Clint和Phil第一次见面的场景。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[翻译]When Clint Met Phil/ 当Clint遇上Phil

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When Clint met Phil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/376999) by [orderlychaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orderlychaos/pseuds/orderlychaos). 



Clint Barton盯着面前满目疮痍吧台上的脏酒杯等待着。他很擅长等待，这是他成为一个好狙击手的因素之一，另一个因素是善于观察，他一小时前已经发现了那个穿西装的男人打量他。Clint愿意打赌这就是过去两天一直尾随着他的同一个人。

当Clint一口喝干自己的酒招手示意酒保再来一杯时，西装男终于开始行动。Clint从眼角观察着对方的接近，他的步态流畅而控制力极佳，当他躲开一个醉鬼时反应迅速，Clint敢赌这人打斗起来绝对致命。

他的西装昂贵而无懈可击，即使是在这个破酒馆也一样，Clint已经认出了外套之下枪套的隐隐隆起，总的来说，作为一个西装男，他还算蛮辣的——西装笔挺恰到好处，又有一丝危险隐藏其下。换做其他的情形下，Clint会一点也不介意结识他。

视线停留在他杯中的液体上，Clint用余光观察着那个西装男随意地坐到他旁边的吧凳上。西装男还没开口Clint就打断他：“我不在乎你效力的是哪一个大写字母组合的机构，我没兴趣。”他低声说。

西装男转身看向他，表情和锐利的灰色眸子没泄露分毫，但即便如此Clint还是得到对方觉得好笑的印象。西装男有一刻什么都没说，只招手示意酒保点一杯跟Clint一样的酒。

有趣，Clint心想，一般而言西装男们都不会点脏兮兮酒杯里的高度数酒精，过去想要招募Clint的那些人大部分要么是紧张兮兮地盯着所有人所有事，要么就尽可能地避免触碰任何东西。

“你都还没听我的提议。”等酒保离开就剩他们俩后西装男平淡地说。然后，很令Clint惊讶，西装男一口气喝干了自己的酒，没有丝毫畏缩。

不管穿着西装的这个人忽地变得多么令人好奇，Clint还是不想要他准备兜售的任何工作。Clint喜欢为自己工作，这对所有人都好。

“嗯，要么让我告诉你这会怎么发展下去？”Clint说，“你和你所效力的人看到了我射击，你们读过了我的经历。你们认为我会成为一个出色的资产——你们愿意无视我的过去和我总是反抗权威的问题，因为你们相信我只是一直等着正确的那个人出现来命令我。”

西装男似乎并不为Clint的嘲讽所动，取而代之的是，他挑起一边眉，竟胆敢显出被他的这番话逗乐的样子。“是那样的么？”他温和地说。

“是，”Clint轻吼着回答。西装男们永远都是一个样，总期待他能报效祖国或什么其他的狗屁玩意，Clint忽视脑中那个说着也许这一个和其他人不一样的声音：“但不像你，我并没有高中后就直接加入陆军好让我的父亲自豪，也没有转角的办公室让我乖乖地填好自己的文件。我更绝不会四处叫人‘先生’，并扶着老太太们过马路。”

西装男看上去像是想辩解。“你是想说我错了吗？”Clint挑战他。

“是的，”西装男说，“我加入的是陆战队。”

Clint眨了眨眼。通常他的态度会让西装们打包走人，最不济也会愤怒地咬牙切齿，但这一个看上去却完全不为所动。实际上，Clint发誓那人嘴角几乎上挑成一个笑。

西装男扔下足够付酒钱的钞票在吧台上，Clint觉得有些失望。即便他不想要那工作，但也期待着对方会更坚持，也许还加上点贿赂之后才会决定他无药可救。“就这个？”他说，“你要走了？”

西装男微笑：“我想该让你们俩叙叙旧了。”他说，点头示意Clint身后的人，“她会告诉你明早该去哪儿，当然，如果你想要那工作的话。”

Clint好奇这西装男到底该死地试图做什么，便顺着他的视线看到了红色头发和熟悉的锐利眼神。他有两年没见过Natasha Romanov了，上次还是在俄罗斯三星期的冰天雪地，他模糊地记得绷带、伏特加和前克格勃特工，说到贿赂这一点，Clint不得不承认他真的很印象深刻。

当他转过头来，西装男已经消失了，Clint又眨了眨眼，这可是真正的忍术。Natasha流畅地滑到西装男刚刚空出来的吧凳上给了Clint一个坏笑。“他叫Phil Coulson特工，”她说，“他曾经用一支铅笔杀了三个人。”

她转过身对着他绽出个蒙娜丽莎都会嫉妒的神秘微笑，“你会喜欢他的。”她加上一句。

Clint得承认她说得有理，他的确喜欢那西装男——Coulson，为这样的人工作应该值得冒险，不是吗？“那么，告诉我，Tasha，”他说，“你到底是为谁工作？”

完

**Author's Note:**

> orderlychaos wrote this. It's my favorite Phil/Clint-first-meeting story. Phil is so mysterious and confident. Clint, on the other hand, tries to be hardwork but is actually falling for that Suit already. Thank you orderlychaos for sharing this story with us and also for the permission to translate this fic into Chinese!


End file.
